


Стрела, что летит трепеща

by suricate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	Стрела, что летит трепеща

_Каждому из нас доступно следующее утешение: смерть так же естественна, как и жизнь, а там, что будет, – это мы увидим._  
**А. Шопенгауэр**

__

_Стадия 1_

Неожиданная встреча с другом детства похожа на ящик, упавший на голову с верхней полки: мало того, что шишка болит, еще и вокруг разбросаны пыльные воспоминания, которые все это время мирно жили под крышкой. Саймон наехал на меня с неумолимостью асфальтового катка: сколько лет (столько же зим), как живешь (как будто его это на самом деле интересовало), женился? Ты? Ничего другого не оставалось, как заказывать новый джин-тоник и теребить обручальное кольцо на пальце, от которого при Саймоне было мучительно неловко, как будто он уличил меня в чем-то некрасивом, как будто, расставаясь двадцать с лишним лет назад, мы обменялись молчаливым обещанием, которое я взял и нарушил.  
– И как она? – спросил он, глядя куда-то поверх моего плеча.  
– Вторая, – пожав плечами, ответил я.  
– А по тебе и не скажешь, – хохотнул Саймон и тут же сменил тему, кивнув на экран, где опять мусолили выделенный ген преступности, который вот-вот позволит отделять зерна от плевел с младенчества. – Это вы хорошо придумали, яйцеголовые.  
Пока он рассказывал о том, какая погода стоит на Мальдивах, откуда он только что вернулся, щеголяя золотым загаром, я изучал его отражение в зеркале за спиной у бармена. Седина до сих пор щадила густые светлые волосы, перехваченные в небрежный хвост за спиной. Под тонкой льняной рубашкой перекатывались крепкие бицепсы, на запястье болталась связка кожаных браслетов. В этом году второй раз прошел в Сенат от демократов, между делом сообщил Саймон, а я поздравил его вслух и пожалел демократов про себя, потому что каждому, кто подпускает к себе Саймона Леви, рано или поздно предстоит расплачиваться за это.  
– Давай наконец перейдем к делу, – сказал я, когда джин-тоник закончился, а имена его помощников и врагов начали путаться в голове.  
– К делу? – Небесно-голубые глаза смотрели на меня с искренним недоумением трехмесячного щенка, которому демонстрируют совершенно незнакомую вонючую лужу.  
– Я не говорил тебе, чем занимаюсь, – вздохнув, напомнил я.  
– Да, точно. – Он еще какое-то время смотрел на меня удивленно, а потом рассмеялся и похлопал меня по плечу. – Такой же тихоня, Дик, совсем не изменился. Тихий, тихий омут, а?  
– Ты тоже не изменился.  
Кто-нибудь чуть более чувствительный мог бы обидеться на такой тон. Но Саймону всегда было наплевать, как с ним говорят, до тех пор, пока ему говорили то, что он хотел слышать.  
– Так что, у тебя там уже все готово? – Переход с искреннего смеха на тихий, заговорщицкий шепот был настолько неожиданным, что я едва не поперхнулся.  
Наверное, это хорошо действовало на его окружение, политика – тот еще театр, – но в шумном баре выглядело скорее комично. Можно подумать, он до сих пор не знал, что я знаю, зачем он здесь и почему нашел меня именно теперь.  
– Эксперимент назначен на среду. Следующую.  
– Через неделю, а? Зачем так долго ждать, если все готово?  
Я спросил, не возражает ли он, если мы не будем обсуждать здесь деталей засекреченного проекта, и Саймон с удовольствием сообщил, что уже снял номер в гостинице.  
– Можешь не звонить своей, я заходил к вам, – добавил он. – Это она сказала, где тебя искать, если не в лаборатории. Хорошенькая, и как только тебя терпит.  
В этом был весь Саймон Леви, мой лучший, а точнее, единственный друг до выпускного класса. До тех самых пор, пока мы случайно не выяснили, что собираемся переспать с одной и той же девушкой. 

_Стадия 2_

Джесс – та самая пыльная статуэтка из ящика на верхней полке, которая всегда норовила расколоть висок, выпадая. Как же он тогда орал, нажравшись в стельку, как называл всех предателями, как пытался то бить мне морду, то требовать, чтобы я немедленно отказался от своих притязаний, как приехал просить прощения, проспавшись, бледный и потерянный, заявляя, что переедет на другой конец Штатов, лишь бы нам не мешать.  
Теперь, на пятьдесят четвертом этаже, в полулюксе «Мариотта», замерев у окна, демонстрируя широкую, помятую спину и постукивая льдом в стакане, он мерно цедил воспоминания, как виски, как будто все эти годы тщательно выдерживал их в дубовой бочке своего черепа, готовясь к этому вечеру. С безжалостностью патологоанатома он сперва рассекал кожу, во всех подробностях припоминая, как Джесс призналась, что мы оба слишком ей нравимся, чтобы вот так взять и выбрать сразу. Затем шел мышечный слой, мучительно долгая весна, когда мы оба ходили за ней, нервные и напряженные, как гиены, готовые вцепиться то ли в добычу, то ли в соперника, никто не собирался отступать ни на шаг, но нельзя было допустить фальстарта. И наконец, уверенным движением Саймон раскрыл грудную клетку.  
– Три дня до выпускного оставалось. Три чертовых дня.  
Джесс пообещала, что озвучит свое решение после экзаменов. Но с последнего ее забрали на скорой, а через неделю мы смотрели, как на узкий белый гроб летят черные комки сырой земли. Атипичная пневмония, сказали врачи, а Саймон сказал: черта с два, это какая-то ошибка, и еще пытался подбить ее родителей с ними судиться. Ему никогда не хватало ни такта, ни способности вовремя останавливаться. Как будто какой-то суд мог вернуть Джесс ему или мне.  
В университетах той осенью было неожиданно мало людей, а к следующей стало еще меньше. Говорили о военном штамме, вырвавшемся из-под контроля, закрывали на карантин целые города, едва не развязали войну с Ираном, пока не поняли, что у них дела не лучше. Пару раз за это время он звонил мне узнать, все ли в порядке. Пару раз я звонил ему. Но, на треть сократив население планеты, нас обоих ультракоронавирус обошел стороной.  
– Это судьба, – проникновенно подытожил Саймон, чокнувшись с собственным отражением. Довольный собой неотразимый сукин сын. – Я всегда в тебя верил.  
Мы оба, я и Саймон за стеклом, машинально кивнули ему на это.  
Ему всегда доставалось все лучшее, а что не доставалось само – Саймон с удовольствием выбивал. Не было ни дня в школе, когда бы он не ходил со сбитыми костяшками. Сперва его ненавидели за черный лимузин, в котором Саймона каждое утро доставляли на занятия, но уже скоро лишних поводов не требовалось, и он не упускал ни единой возможности предоставить новые. Из-за него мне пришлось научиться драться и убегать, всегда следить за спиной и стулом, на который я собираюсь сесть, незаметно доносить на опасных обидчиков, выдумывать оправдания нашим частым прогулам, уворачиваться от вешавшихся на него девиц – в общем-то, весьма полезным в жизни вещам, так что зла я на него не держал.  
– Что бы ты себе ни надумал, ничего не выйдет. – Я ослабил галстук и допил свой виски залпом. Саймон вернулся к дивану, щедро долил нам обоим и присел рядом, на подлокотник.  
– Вечно ты нудишь, – усмехнулся он, как всегда это делал в школе, как будто и не было этих тридцати лет.  
– Послушай...  
– Нет, теперь ты послушай. – Как будто уже третий час я именно этим не занимался. – У меня с собой сыворотка.  
– Что?  
– Сыворотка, идиот. Вакцина от ультракороны. И формулу на всякий случай я тоже достал. Мало ли что, если в твою машинку нельзя вещей брать.  
Удушливо-пряный запах его туалетной воды забился в нос так глубоко, что, даже глотая, я чувствовал фруктово-сандаловый привкус.  
– Ты хоть понимаешь, что говоришь? Эвереттовская интерпретация, эффект бабочки, временной разлом, мы уже собаку съели на этом четвертом измерении, но никто до сих пор не отправлял в прошлое ничего крупнее той самой собаки, и глубже, чем на два года! У нас огромное количество теорий, как работают спайн-коридоры, но чтобы нарушить пятилетнюю границу в обе стороны от точки отправки, пока мы не установим, как это работает на практике, и речи быть не может. Не говоря уже о том, – устало закончил я, – что оптимальные точки выброса, согласно нашим расчетам, попадаются не в каждом десятилетии.  
– Что значит, не в каждом? – помотал он головой, затем отмахнулся, как от назойливой мухи. – Какая разница. Главное, попасть туда до июня двенадцатого, делов-то. Кого они ебут, эти ваши интерпретации. Высадимся, на месте разберемся.  
Таков был Саймон Леви, человек той особой породы, двигающей мир просто потому, что не понимает сложных правил и законов, по которым мир на самом деле двигается. Он, как преломленный луч, неизменно добирался к цели в самый кратчайший срок, рассказывая теперь, что заранее купил всю охрану, что мы пройдем к нашей машинке как в собственный сортир. А у меня, как и в детстве, было столько же возражений, сколько уверенности в том, что я все равно соглашусь в итоге, так стоило ли терять время и силы?  
Даже если моя версия верна, даже если нам повезет, нам будет некуда возвращаться, следовало бы мне сказать своему когда-то лучшему другу.  
– Месяц, – сказал я. – Нам крупно повезло, мы высадимся двадцать восьмого апреля. Возможно, у них уже есть первые жертвы, но ты успеешь объяснить все кому надо и даже рискуешь на этом немного заработать. 

_Стадия 3_

Две докторских и бесчисленное количество лекций в ведущих университетах мира – я точно знал, что прошлого не существует, но когда этот ящик падает – руки в пыли, хлам на полу, башка трещит – какие еще нужны доказательства линейности времени? Мы договорились, что потратим день на подготовку, за это время Саймон позвонил всего трижды.  
– Какой хороший у тебя приятель, – сказала Марта, подавая мне стакан с аспирином. – Ты бы пригласил его на обед.  
На то, что я ввалился домой под утро и полдня проспал на диване в одном ботинке, она, похоже, совсем не злилась.  
– Извини, – сказал я. Она присела рядом и стала массировать мне виски.  
– Ну чего ты, сутками вкалывать последний год – тебе это только на пользу.  
– Извини, – повторил я сквозь зубы и отстранился. До самого вечера меня тошнило. Попрощаться с Мартой я так и не решился, хотя, подхватывая портфель и уходя по якобы срочному вызову (четвертому звонку от Саймона), не сомневался, что вижу ее в последний раз.  
ПОИСК – приспособление для оцифровки и исследования спайн-коридоров – находился в пятидесяти метрах под землей, в бункере, способном выдержать прямое попадание ядерной боеголовки. Ошеломленно следуя за сенатором Леви (костюм-тройка, булавка с настоящим рубином на галстуке, очки без диоптрий для солидности), которого пропускал пост за постом, сперва на территорию закрытого НИИ, потом к лифту, потом по коридору ко второму лифту (скан сетчатки, отпечаток пальца и проба ДНК, оказалось, отлично взаимозаменяемы с шестью нолями после цифры на оффшорном счете) – я думал: всем им крупно повезло, на самом деле, что он так сильно хочет столь малого.  
– А неплохо ты тут устроился, – подмигнул мне Саймон, когда нас оставили одних. И нервно, обеими руками пригладил и без того зализанные гелем волосы. – И ведь даже не позвонил бы.  
– Не знаю, – честно ответил я. Потому что понятия не имел, удалось бы мне войти в ПОИСК без свидетелей, не привлекая для этого сторонние ресурсы, или нет. О блестящей карьере Саймона мне, конечно же, было известно и до того, как он уселся на соседний стул в «Дохлом льве».  
– Сука ты, Дик. – В напряженном голосе Саймона мне послышалось одобрение. – Лживая скрытная сука.  
«С тобой иногда страшно, – сказала мне Джесс за несколько дней до того последнего экзамена. В нарушение всех многочисленных неписанных конвенций, установившихся между мной и Саймоном за весну, я залез к ней на балкон после ужина. Мы сидели на крыше, ели клубнику со сливками и смотрели, как падают звезды. Я загадывал желание за желанием, одно и то же. – Никогда не знаешь, что у тебя там внутри бьется, сердце или бомба какая-нибудь».  
«Скажешь еще, бомба», – улыбнулся я, осторожно обнимая ее за плечи.  
«Саймон много говорит, но из вас двоих именно ты способен нажать на красную кнопку», – серьезно сказала Джесс. Потом мы поцеловались, и она разрешила залезть ей под юбку ненадолго, если мне очень хочется. Мне невыносимо хотелось, так, что джинсы вот-вот могли треснуть, но сперва я не решался, а потом она передумала.  
Больше всего, задраивая за нами люк ПОИСКа, похожего на летающую тарелку из старых фильмов прошлого века, я боялся, что куртка задерется, или Саймон сядет слишком близко, или пистолет стукнется о стенку. Но он слишком увлеченно рассматривал приборную панель.  
– Готово? – спросил он, и я кивнул. Нажимая на кнопку, я не испытывал ничего, кроме огромного облегчения.  
В наступившей тишине Саймон громко прочистил горло.  
– И что теперь?  
– И все, – сказал я. И поднялся, чтобы открыть люк.  
Солнце ударило по глазам наотмашь, я зажмурился, за спиной выматерился Саймон. Мы стояли посреди степи, в том самом месте, на которое были настроены все предыдущие отправки. Никто не начал стрелять, никто не забил тревогу, вокруг вообще не было ни души. Даже колючей проволоки не было.  
– Еще не построили, – дошло до меня. – Базу.  
– А где мы вообще? – переспросил Саймон.  
– Там же, в Иллинойсе. В двух километрах к северу от института. Здесь уже должно быть шоссе.  
Пока Саймон осматривался под слепящим солнцем, пытаясь определить, в какую сторону нам следует двигаться, я бездумно бродил вокруг ПОИСКа, поддевая носком ботинка все крупные камни и подыскивая удобное место. Пальцы скользнули в карман, ощупывая резные узоры на маленьком серебряном медальоне, завалявшемся у нас еще от прабабушки, небезызвестной в начале прошлого века актрисы. Локон ее европейского любовника пришлось выбросить, чтобы хватило места для тонкого, плотно скрученного листа папиросной бумаги.  
– По-моему, нам налево, – наконец сообщил Саймон.  
– Уверен? – переспросил я, продолжая расширять свою нехитрую спираль, пока не наткнулся на валун.  
– Никакой от тебя пользы, – сплюнул Саймон. – С какой там стороны растет мох?  
– Мы в прерии, какой тут мох?  
– Мог бы и компас взять. Хотя постой, у меня же свой в коммуникаторе!  
Пока он, вслед за стрелкой, вертелся вокруг своей оси, ругаясь, что нет покрытия, я приметил удачное место, но тут что-то металлическое сверкнуло совсем рядом, в зарослях сухого ковыля. Неторопливо и деловито, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, я сперва осмотрел валун, а потом присел и пошарил в траве.  
– Ну что ты там копаешься, ясно же было с самого начала, нам направо! – раздраженно прикрикнул Саймон.  
– Этого следовало ожидать, – сказал я и поднялся, пряча в рукаве только что обнаруженный в безлюдной степи западного Иллинойса старенький военный портсигар моего давно покойного отца. 

_Стадия 4_

Можно было годами не заглядывать в этот ящик, но стоило кому-то другому влезть в него без спроса, начать перебирать пожелтевшие фотографии, вертеть в руках нелепые вещицы вроде открытки из Рима, где кофейное пятно походило на второе солнце, или ржавого значка бейсбольной команды, листать исписанные убористым почерком тетради – и волна мутной, иррациональной злости накрывала с головой. Это был мой личный ящик, а Саймон копался в нем всю дорогу до Спрингфилда, подвозивший нас дальнобойщик был от него в восторге, даже тройка с галстуком их братанию не помешала. Я сидел, высунув голову в окно, портсигар жег мне кожу через нагрудный карман рубашки, больше всего на свете хотелось врезать Саймону хорошенько, чтобы он наконец заткнулся и перестал трепаться о наших с ним школьных похождениях.  
– Запомни одно: нас мы не трогаем, ясно? – сказал я, когда мы вышли из душной раскаленной кабины на автобусной остановке в пятнадцати минутах от нашего колледжа. – Не заговариваем, не приближаемся, не попадаемся на глаза.  
Саймон посмотрел на меня долго и как-то пронзительно, поиграл желваками.  
– За кого ты меня принимаешь, а?  
– Я не хотел тебя обижать, – соврал я, опустив взгляд. – Просто должен был сказать это, чтобы потом не думать, что зря не сказал.  
Пару секунд мне казалось: сейчас он меня ударит. Но Саймон пожал плечами и отвернулся. На фоне знакомых с детства домов (я никогда не думал, что так хорошо их помню) он выглядел слишком большим и веским, как пытающийся влезть в школьные шорты легкоатлет, отчего не покидало ощущение, будто улочка сейчас прямо из-под ног начнет расползаться по швам. Все остальное вокруг было бледным, выцветшим и маленьким, ровно таким, каким и полагалось быть содержимому ящика, стоило вздохнуть поглубже – в нос обязательно ударил бы запах пыли и нафталина.  
Бумажными деньгами Саймон разжился быстро, драгоценные металлы ценятся в любое время. Мы поселились в «Хилтоне», я настаивал на чем-то поскромнее, но он и слушать не стал. Ему, черт возьми, предстояло впарить этим людям чудо-вакцину от едва ли известной им болезни, не мог же он поселиться в трейлере, как методистский коммивояжер. Это было бы похоже на фирменный разнос от Саймона, не будь вся сцена такой короткой. Похоже, после разговора на остановке, он старался свести наше общение к минимуму.  
Поэтому очень скоро я остался один в огромном номере с видом на местный парламент и дом Линкольна, детские кубики с многоэтажной высоты. Им оставалось жить еще пару лет, чтобы потом, после карантина, народного бунта и отключения света на две недели, превратиться в неприглядные руины. Я ни разу сюда больше не возвращался, хватило фотографий. Никогда не мог понять, зачем люди ходят на кладбища.  
Я стоял у окна, крутил в руке стакан с двойным виски – жалкая пародия на Саймона в его отсутствие – и не мог заставить себя дотронуться до портсигара. Я даже закурил, впервые за пятнадцать лет. Кто-то оставил сообщение в той точке, где я собирался оставить сообщение на всякий случай. Кто-то использовал для этого предмет, мимо которого я точно никогда не пройду. Кто-то знал меня достаточно хорошо, чтобы верить, что я его замечу. Кто-то каким-то образом нашел портсигар, черт знает когда потерянный отцом.  
– Подозреваемый – Ричард Льюис, – произнес я, голова от жары и событий последних суток шла кругом. Усевшись прямо на полу, я стряхнул пепел в остатки виски и открыл портсигар. В нем лежали в несколько раз сложенные четыре тонких листа папиросной бумаги, исписанные знакомым убористым почерком, но разными чернилами. – Заслушаем его показания.  
«Если я это читаю, нет нужды представляться. Сегодня, 24 мая 2012 года, закончили устанавливать сейсмодатчики.  
Мы переместились в 28 апреля из 5 февраля 2045, потому что, воспользовавшись открытием в 2034 спайн-коридоров, я спроектировал механизм для транспортировки. А компания Саймона за это время разработала и запатентовала максимально точный и дешевый способ сейсмологического прогноза, основанного на колебаниях магнитных полей.  
Таким образом, шестибальное землетрясение 5 июня не принесет Спрингфилду никакого вреда.  
Если я это читаю, что-то пошло не так, но я в себя верю».  
Следующая неделя обтекла меня, как перистое облако идущий сквозь него на посадку самолет, только уши порой закладывало. Я что-то ел и что-то смотрел, запершись в номере. Мне казалось, стоит выйти на улицу, и я наткнусь на еще одного себя, бессмысленно слоняющегося по городу, пока Саймон сворачивает горы, исправляя прошлое, которое скоро навсегда перестанет быть нашим. Я довольно много пил – так, пожалуй, не пил еще никогда, но больше в четырех стенах просто нечем было заняться. Однажды я пришел в себя в ванной, прижимаясь щекой к кафельному полу, я тихо всхлипывал и размазывал слезы по щекам. От мысли, что в таком виде меня мог найти Саймон, стало совсем противно и, проблевавшись как следует, я решил, что с бутылкой следует завязывать. Из зеркала на меня смотрело незнакомое лицо со впавшими щеками, заросшее неровной трехдневной щетиной, местами уже совсем седой. Наутро, похмелившись, я спустился в местную парикмахерскую, чтобы из меня снова сделали человека, и в чем-то это им удалось. По крайней мере, у еще одного меня появился шанс меня узнать.  
Несколько раз я садился за стол и пытался что-то дописать, но не смог заставить себя прикоснуться к запискам. Искушение сжечь их в пепельнице было слишком велико.  
«Если я это читаю, – начинался второй листок, – все опять не сложилось. Сегодня 5 июня 2012 года. Саймон застрелил грабителя, пытавшегося проникнуть к Джесс накануне последнего экзамена. Мы переместились в 28 апреля из 5 февраля 2045, потому что, воспользовавшись открытием в 2034 спайн-коридоров, я спроектировал механизм для транспортировки. А потом нашу базу захватили «Бешеные». За возглавлявшим их Саймоном к этому времени уже пять лет безуспешно гонялся Интерпол, наша и несколько западных разведок. Я пишу эти строки под дулом его пистолета, потому что он по-прежнему мне не доверяет.  
По возможности мы избегали любых личных контактов с прошлым вплоть до второго рукопожатия. Здесь и с нами все в полном порядке, но, собравшись уходить, я нашел портсигар со своим первым письмом.  
Надеюсь, в следующий раз я найду его раньше.  
Вероятно, благодаря первому (?) вмешательству, технология предупреждения стихийных бедствий стала развивать гораздо стремительнее, однако (не описать исходные условия в 2045 в прошлый раз было ошибкой, мне должно быть полезно это знать) мир в 2045 похож на пятерых ковбоев из вестерна, держащих руки на кобурах. Арабы громят Европу, Штаты громят Мексику, террористы вроде Саймона громят всех, за кого заплатят. В прошлом году его банда выкрала и передала Северокорейскому правительству готовую баллистическую ракету с ядерной боеголовкой. У него еще много планов (и он уверен, что дома его кого-то из нас будет ждать любимая жена по имени Джесс), поэтому мы попробуем вернуться обратно».  
Саймон ворвался ко мне ровно через неделю вместе с официантом, катившим тележку с ужином и шампанским. Я едва успел спрятать свои записки в карман.  
– Похоже, все у нас отлично получилось, – заявил он, устраивая ноги на журнальном столике. – Я хорошо заморочил им голову, так что до завтра можем расслабиться. А с утра пораньше дернем отсюда, пока они не поймут, что никто из них ни к кому на самом деле меня не посылал. Машину я уже снял.  
Я слушал его рассказы о переговорах с советником госсекретаря (именами нужных людей он запасся заранее, расспросив о родителях и их друзьях своих нынешних знакомых) и пытался себе представить: Саймона с автоматом. Саймона в противогазе. Саймона инженера. Саймона бизнесмена. Свое шампанское он прикончил практически в одиночку, у меня и без того троилось в глазах. Следующий Саймон, подумал я, придет ко мне с предложением отменить смерть.  
– Ты мне не расклеивайся тут, – сказал он, похлопав меня по плечу и крепко сжав на нем пальцы.  
– С чего ты взял?  
– А то я не вижу. Вбил себе в голову, что ни на что не годишься. А ведь если бы не ты, мы бы никогда.  
– Ты бы еще что-нибудь придумал, – поморщился я. Саймон подсел ближе и резко развернул меня, схватив за шкирку.  
– Да как же ты не поймешь. Это ты все это сделал! Ты! – орал он, брызгая слюной мне в лицо. – Я понятия не имел, на кой тебе сдалась эта сраная физика, а потом смотрю, ты лезешь все дальше, а потом эти твои доклады, я специального консультанта нанял, чтобы он мне по-человечески объяснил. И все стало ясно, понимаешь? Ясно, куда идти. Давай, соберись. Твою мать, мы дали им вакцину, а у тебя лицо, как будто ты опять кого-то хоронишь. Мы спасли ее, понимаешь? Читай по слогам: спас-ли!  
«Если я это читаю, – гласила третья записка, – мне следует все серьезно пересмотреть. Сегодня 3 июня 2012 года, химический теракт в супермаркете предотвращен. Мы переместились в 28 апреля из 5 февраля 2045, потому что, воспользовавшись открытием в 2034 спайн-коридоров, я спроектировал механизм для транспортировки...»  
Я хотел сказать ему, что мы слишком увлеклись переписыванием истории. Что Эверетт ошибался. Что мир один на всех. Что добавляя все новые и новые штрихи в одну точку, мы только сильнее сгущаем краски во всех остальных. Что там, откуда мы вернулись – вот-вот разрешат расстреливать на месте за потенциальную готовность совершить преступление, и вряд ли это показалось бы настолько естественным мне-оставлявшему-самую-первую-записку.  
Вместо этого я улыбнулся и сказал, что очень ценю его оценку. И очень рад, что мы вместе спасли Джесс. Этого не хватило, чтобы он успокоился, поэтому пришлось прибегнуть к помощи бара, благо его здесь исправно пополняли.  
Когда Саймон наконец отрубился, я снял с него туфли и укрыл пиджаком. И, повесив на дверь табличку «Не беспокоить», вышел из гостиницы в дождливую майскую ночь. 

_Стадия 5_

Когда вещей на верхней полке становится слишком много, приходится брать себя в руки и что-нибудь выбрасывать. Отец для таких случаев всегда разводил костер на заднем дворе. Однажды – он был уже совсем старым, когда я приехал к ним отметить защиту первой докторской – я увидел, как огонь лижет лица его иракских однополчан. Я не сразу заметил, что он делает, а потом притворятся, что я ничего не заметил, было поздно: он подслеповато смотрел на меня снизу вверх, дряхлый и сморщенный, как будто извиняясь, что больше не может отжаться от пола сто раз подряд. Слишком часто они приходят, сказал он тогда. А через несколько месяцев огонь лизал его собственные кости.  
Теперь отец беспокойно метался и бормотал что-то во сне, сбросив с себя одеяло и раскинувшись по всей кровати, мама, свернувшись клубочком на самом краю, тихо похрапывала сквозь приоткрытые губы. Они оба вряд ли одобрили бы то, что я собирался сделать, но я не для того прокрался в их спальню, чтобы искать у них одобрения. Мне просто хотелось унести их в памяти такими.  
Я подобрал с пола упавшую подушку и, тихо прикрыв дверь, прошел в собственную спальню. Часы показывали начало пятого, на груди у спящего, ничуть не похожего на меня подростка, лежал давно потухший планшет. Я подошел, прижал подушку к дулу пистолета и трижды выстрелил почти в упор. Джесс была права, ничего сложного в том, чтобы нажимать на что-то, не было.  
Отойдя от дома на несколько кварталов, я остановился под крышей кинотеатра, чтобы покурить и наконец-то сжечь одну за другой все пять записок. Они все равно никак не помогли бы мне объяснить Саймону, почему нам теперь некуда возвращаться, но я не сомневался, что рано или поздно, хорошенько прооравшись, он сможет меня понять. 

__Радуга, 2013_ _


End file.
